The present invention relates generally to the field of randomization, and more particularly to generating a pseudorandom list of electronic files based on a user affinity.
Pseudo-randomization is the process of generating an outcome that appears random but is not. Pseudorandom outcomes typically exhibit some statistical randomness while being generated by an entirely set of deterministic rules or procedures. A pseudorandom list is a series of pseudorandom outcomes. Particularly, a pseudorandom list provides an order of items that appear random, however the list is driven by an underlying set of procedures. Affinity is a liking or inclination towards something. A user's affinity indicates how much a user prefers a particular item.